convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Eliza Xena
Eliza Xena, otherwise known as "Exe," is an antagonist original to the Convergence Series. While yet to make an official appearance as a participant in a Murder Game, Exe has made several cameos in several epilogues and has a key importance to the Intertwined side stories. Canon Exe is a character original to the Convergence Series. Little is known about Exe's life before becoming the head of her family's criminal business, the Xena Institute. Pre-Convergence Exe's past is generally unknown before getting involved within the Convergence phenomenon, but bits and pieces have been provided here and there. Plot Involvement Intertwined Paradoxes (via flashback) Only meeting Blake Dormi for a short amount of time, Exe immediately falls in love with him, despite their conflicting occupations and loyalties. Their relationship is cut short one night, as Lapis Lazuli strangely gets a kill order on him from Exe, who sees this order to be never made by her in the first place. Too late to prevent this, Exe catches up to only see the dead body of her lover. Somewhat getting the impression by Lapis that their institute was always getting their hands dirty with blood, Exe changed the name of their organization to the Blood Institute, the name fitting their line of work even more. One night, Exe experiences a strange vision that takes place in the Metaworld, meeting with Bernkastel to assess an offer that the Witch of Miracles wanted to show to her. Along with getting multiversal support and recruitment, Bernkastel gave Exe instructions on how to become stronger than Rinato Dormi, revealed to Exe as her strongest killer "Lapis Lazuli." These instructions detailed that she garnered the attention and support of the Seven Deadly Sins, and also mentioned that it would give her the miracle to revive her dead lover completely. Seeing this as a chance for revenge, Exe accepts the terms to Bernkastel's offer. Even with the assistance through multiversal recruitment means, certain recruitment requests were refused, leading her to go and try to kill Neopolitan, a person that happened to deny a recruitment to the Blood Institute. However, Exe misses her chance to kill Neopolitan after a close fight, the latter being pulled away from the fight by who Exe later believes to be the Witch of Time, Crona. The Ultimate Game After Lapis's return to the Institute after the fall of the Arch Demon, Lapis tells Exe immediately that she is defecting from the Blood Institute. Before Exe could kill Lapis on the spot, the latter disappears from sight. When The Corpses Cry After the failure of the Witch's Game, Bernkastel is called to meet with Exe to address her failure. Having the six Deadly Sins at her disposal, Exe is able to kill Bernkastel off for her failures with the Witch's Game. Intertwined Lies Hellbent getting the Sin of Wrath to work with her, Exe has Will and Esper go and retrieve her the current holder of the Wrath vessel. Once that is done, Exe takes the vessel, Grimm the End, from their target, Nemesis Sudou, and has Yukari and Exe go and extract portions of the Wrath essence from Nemesis. During this time, Exe happened to garner support from the Healing Church, being supplied with blood vials from them. Intertwined Paradoxes (present time) Sending Will off to go and plant the catalysts that held little bits of the Wrath essence inside, Exe goes to read several journal entries that recounted her past that got her here in the first place. After reading some entries on her own time, Exe is then to meet up with the Witch of Certainty, Lambdadelta, in the Metaworld, and both start a minor logic battle against each other, which Exe wins without much problem. However, she sees that Lambdadelta did this to figure out on who exactly is responsible for Bernkastel's disappearance, to which Exe confirms with the Red Truth that she had killed Bernkastel by erasing her existence entirely. Right as Lambdadelta would kill Exe on the spot, Yukari pulls Exe out of the Metaworld and back into the Blood Institute headquarters for safety. After that, Exe briefly fall asleep, experiencing a dream depicting herself to be with her late lover, Blake Dormi, once again. When she mentions that she's working on a way to revive Blake from the dead, he tells her that she isn't the same as she was before, and that she should move on. She snaps out of her dream as soon as she loses sight of Blake, and her feelings to bring Blake back from the dead becomes stronger as she finds footage of Lapis's boyfriend, Kazuya Mineshigi. Character Relationships * Blake Dormi - A character'' ''original to the Convergence Series ''who made a small appearance in ''Intertwined Paradoxes. Exe had a strong romantic relationship with him before his untimely death, and his death is her main motivation for revenge against Lapis. * Rinato Dormi - A character original to the Convergence Series who debuted in The Ultimate Game. First known to Exe as "Lapis Lazuli," she had a respect for her, given that Lapis was a heavily skilled killer in their ranks. However, once Lapis had killed Blake supposedly under Exe's orders, Exe refuses to believe that she had somehow made those orders without knowing it, and holds a strong grudge against Lapis. Upon told by Bernkastel of Lapis's abilities and her identity, Exe's grudge becomes much stronger, becoming an unstable obsession on getting her revenge on Lapis. * Bernkastel - A major antagonist from Umineko No Naku Koro Ni who debuted in Legend of Zelda Extravaganza. It was from Bernkastel that Exe first gains the multiversal support for the Blood Institute and getting the idea of gathering the Seven Deadly Sins to become stronger than Lapis. Due to Bernkastel's failure with the Witch's Game, Exe kills her using the sins that she happened to manifest into herself as power already, effectively erasing the Witch of Miracles from existence. Trivia *Though Exe is an original character to the Convergence Series, she has ties to the Umineko franchise as well. *She is mentioned in passing in the epilogue of Rinato Dormi in Monokuma's Awakening, where Crona also appears, warning Rinato not to pursue her. Category:Characters Category:The Ultimate Game Category:NPCs Category:Intertwined Lies Category:When the Corpses Cry Category:The Blood Institute Category:The City of Avalon